


2005 SGA Drabbles

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, community: advent_atlantis, community: oddball_sga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 stand-alone drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	2005 SGA Drabbles

### Untitled McKay/Novak -

#### For the oddball_sga community's McKay/Novak drabble challenge.

"Uhm...sir?" Over the radio Lorne's voice crackled in John's ear. "Hermoid's in the control room, looking for Novak." 

"Then radio her." John snapped.

"She's with Dr. McKay."

"With as in 'visiting the labs', or 'checking out his diplomas'?" 

"Last one, sir."

"Plan fifty-seven it is then. Sheppard out."

Strolling into Rodney's room, John had his concerned expression in place. "McKay, you weren't answering..." He stared openly at the figures entwined in the bed. Whenever he'd executed plan fifty-seven before, he'd never actually walked in on McKay having sex. 

It was a weird experience.

Novak stared at him and hiccupped. "Threesome?" 

### Sometimes You Get Baklava

#### No reason. The first line of this popped into my head, and then I had to write something around it. Post-Trinity tag. 

When John said Rodney would need to earn his trust back, John figured 'blowjobs'. Mind-numbingly hot blowjobs, given everywhere: against walls, in showers, on benches in Rodney's lab. He wasn't good at carrying a grudge, and a dozen better-than-adequate blowjobs would make him forget everything that happened. 

But trust for Rodney seemed to require weird little physical gifts, like the last piece of baklava or a bootleg copy of hunt-the-whumpus on his PC. Not that John minded any — the gifts were great, really, and the baklava was incredible — it's just that...he really wanted a blowjob. 

### Teyla's Return

#### This tiny drabble was for [advent_atlantis](http://www.livejournal.com/community/advent_atlantis/index.html) community's "Carson Day". 

Joy and relief echoed through the halls, heralding John's return to Atlantis; Teyla's return involved harsh lights, surgical scrubs, and antibiotics. Carson finished his stitches as the reunion bubbled out of the gate room; with Teyla settled, the medical staff joined in. 

However, Carson lingered by Teyla's bed, brushing her hair back from her face, waiting for her eyes to open. He gently swept his thumb over her cheekbone and down past her lips, then touched her forehead with his own. 

The party in the gate room would last for hours, but with Teyla asleep, his own reunion would wait. 

### Little Red Hens

#### This tiny drabble was for [advent_atlantis](http://www.livejournal.com/community/advent_atlantis/index.html) community's "Futures" challenge. 

While Sheppard's team focused on first contact and McKay's team pursued Ancient technology, Stackhouse's team specialized in trade agreements. Kavanagh would have preferred either the first contact team or the ancient tech team, but he and Stackhouse were given the job of ensuring supplies. They traded for food and metals, for someone to grind the grain into flour. They traded for blankets and cloth. They traded information labor to ensure that everyone got fed. After five years, the little red hens were known as a miracle team, as there was never an injury and no one died. 

And Kavanagh smiled. 


End file.
